


Height Insecurities

by FusionFollower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Health Exams, Hinata is insecure about his height, Isecurities, Noya does not get the love he deserves, Noya is the best senpai, Noya makes him feel better, One-Shot, height, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: The annual health exam is coming up, and Hinata is terrified.Thankfully, he has a senpai who understands.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 15





	Height Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I've just always loved this idea so much, my boy Noya is the best senpai <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!

Hinata paced around his room nervously. Tomorrow was the annual health exam at school.

It was humiliating, all the boys were gonna see how short he was, he'll never live it down. He was almost an adult for God's sake! He shouldn't look like he belongs in elementary school.

But there was nothing to do about, he couldn't make himself taller over night.

Hinata screamed into a pillow in frustration.

He'd just have to accept that he was going to die of embarrassment tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning had arrived so fast, Hinata wanted to stay in bed forever.

He thought about calling in sick, but then he wouldn't be able to play volleyball with the others, it wasn't worth worrying people for no reason anyways.

But still, he tried to walk as slowly as he could to the school anyways.

"Hey, Hinata." He turned and smiled at Yachi as she ran up to him.

She smiled shyly. "G-Good morning. Are you ready for the health exam?"

"Not really. How about you?" He chuckled.

Yachi looked down. "Um...no, not really. I just...it's hard not to compare myself to Kiyoko you know? She's tall, skinny...and has just, the ideal body." She blushed a little.

"Trust me, I get it." Hinata huffed. "Don't tell any of the guys, but I'm dreading this..."

"Why?" Yachi asked with a head tilt.

Hinata sighed. "Yachi, I'm like, the shortest guy around, it's humiliating."

"I like your height." Yachi insisted, trying to make him feel better.

Hinata smiled a little. "Thanks. Gotta go now, time for the dreadful exam." He huffed.

"You can get through it Hinata!" Yachi encouraged.

Hinata walked away and went into the school, going down the hall. But as he approached the door to the nurses office, he cringed a little and froze.

He couldn't do it. It was too lame. He was gonna be surrounded by all the tall boys in school with their strong builds and then he'd...he'd be...like a little kid compared to them.

Spinning on his heel, Hinata ran down the hall and left the main school building, heading for the gym instead. He just...needed a minute.

But as he approached the gym, he heard voices, making his eyes widen.

"Oh, we should get going soon, the health exam is gonna start." Asahi's gentle voice spoke from inside the gym.

Nishinoya laughed a little. "You go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, see you Noya." Hinata hid as Asahi left the gym. When he was out of view, Hinata reluctantly went inside the gym.

Noya spotted him and beamed. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here? The health exam's gonna start soon."

Hinata looked down. "...Noya-senpai...how do you do it?"

"Huh?" Noya tilted his head curiously.

"Go to the health exam with confidence I mean. The idea of going in that room and letting all the boys see my height it..." Hinata placed a hand on his stomach as he winced. "It makes me feel sick...it's embarrassing. But you're even shorter than me, yet you do it without a worry? How...how can I not worry about it?" He asked softly, looking down at the floor shamefully.

"I don't." His eyes widened. He looked up at Noya with shock.

Noya sighed a little, crouching down, he sat at the floor. "Come here." He patted the spot next to him. Hinata hesitantly sat down next to him. "Look, it sucks, we're so short and we can't do anything about it. People look at us and just laugh, they think we can't do anything because of our height, but we play volleyball and prove them wrong. If someone makes fun of you, do well in your next volleyball game and prove them wrong." Noya told him with a smile.

"You say that but...you don't know how hard it is...to feel this shame, to hate your height..." Hinata mumbled sadly.

Noya chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hinata's neck. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked softly.

Hinata looked at him curiously.

"During my first year of high school, I had a complete break down in the bathroom before the health exam. I was so scared and embarrassed and I didn't want anyone to see my height and point out how short I was next to everyone. But...Asahi encouraged me to go because it's important you know? They gotta make sure we're healthy, that's why we have health exams. What's more important? Making sure we're healthy? Or keeping our height a secret?" Noya smirked. "I mean, it's not like people don't already know we're short."

Hinata's eyes were wide. "You...You got embarrassed too?"

"Hell yeah, we look like we belong in middle school, of course it's embarrassing. But I'm not gonna let that stop me, I can't change my height, but I can at least stride through life with confidence about it." Noya told him with a smile.

"...You're so much cooler than me senpai!" Hinata choked out, wiping at his eyes vigorously.

Noya laughed. "Naturally. Now come on, we've got a health exam to deal with. Who cares what others think? We know we're cool, even if we're short." He grinned, standing up and pulling Hinata along with him.

Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you...Noya-senpai."

"Hey, that's what senpais are for." Noya beamed at him. The two headed for their health exam with confidence.


End file.
